


Overfill

by flickawhip



Category: Goldfinger (1964), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: With the world over-full and starving to death, James tries to bring together a family of misfits.





	Overfill

The world has gone crazy, the food is beginning to run out and every single nation is stuffed with people. He hears from many of his friends, from Felix, from Octopussy, from Pussy Galore, from many, many others, although a few have died. 

He is left with a thin web of friends and no real idea how to fix what has happened, instead he and his band are forced to act like the mercenaries he had once fought off. He would have to work hard to keep his friends afloat, although he knew, should it come to it, he could and would have to do what he could to keep himself alive first of all. 

A letter comes the next day, even as he begins to make plans for getting himself land, what little is free anyway, and making it work for himself. His eyes gloss over as he reads, fully understanding that now his little web is a little shorter, and missing a significant friend. It was to be expected of course, with the world so overfull those stuck in wheelchairs would die off sooner rather than later. 

He is left with merely five... five friends, five women. He knows Pussy and Octopussy can survive, although he is delighted that Moneypenny and M are still alive. His amusement however lessens as he takes in the last name... she is frail now and she will need him to find her soon enough. 

“Dear May...”

The words leave his lips even as he shuts the letter, hoping that his housekeeper will survive, at least long enough to bury him. He has suggested, since they are all starving and will die, that they may as well come together. 

He had hoped Felix would come first. May’s arrival a few days later had, at least, brought a little joy. He had his dear May, his housekeeper and, not that he’d admit it, the woman who had been like a second mother to him... He could only hope the others would arrive just as easily. 

Moneypenny arrives alone, she has had to leave M behind in the middle of the streets, streets so packed with people she simply couldn’t keep a hold of M’s hand. M arrives, dirtied and clearly annoyed. She had glanced at Moneypenny, taking in the fine wrinkles where the woman was frowning, and speaking softly. 

“I survived my dear, do stop frowning.”

The new arrivals continued that week, Octopussy arriving in what could only be described as ‘a state’, her clothing was ripped and she was beaten and bloodied, the clear pain in her eyes telling James precisely what she had seen. It was dangerous enough to be a powerful woman, but a woman known to love women was often most definitely harmed in ways she would never want. Octopussy had told them all of what had happened to her, her voice breaking only the once. 

“Magda... I had to... leave her... I don’t think she survived...”

“Says who?”

The comment from behind them had startled them all and Magda’s sly grin as she slipped into the room was warming. She, much like Octopussy was bloodied, beaten and clearly a little broken, although the tenderness with which Magda pulled Octopussy to her had said it all. They had survived what could only be called a massacre, seeing so many dear friends die for the simple fact they were women. 

“How did you...”

“She had a little help...”

Pussy was smiling as she came into the room, glancing back at the lone angel who had survived. She and the girl had become somewhat romantically entangled, it seemed only fair to keep her until time ran out for them both. 

“So... here we all are...”

Pussy was almost purring as she looked around, her eyes clearly narrowing as she looked M and Moneypenny over before turning kinder eyes to May and Octopussy. Magda’s smile had dropped as she moved between her mistress, her lover, her friend and the other woman. It was clear she did not trust Pussy at all. 

They would have to try to bond, to survive. The mere fact of overpopulation made it clear they would die... but they could try to survive alone for at least a short while. By the end of the year, everyone was dying or dead. James had been one of the last to fade, living through the agony of Magda’s sudden death and Octopussy’s resulting breakdown and death, the woman had simply stopped trying. He had also seen the Angel die at the hands of an intruder. Pussy was still, miraculously, alive, although she was the last of his women. May and M had died within weeks of one another and Moneypenny, although physically alive, had broken deep inside. Moneypenny’s physical form was fading fast. 

As he looked at the world around him, he found himself annoyed that so many people had managed to reproduce so spectacularly that the world was doomed.


End file.
